


Day 14: Tear Stained

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Edward Cullen reference, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post canon, SnowBaz, Snowbaz banter, Sookie Stackhouse reference, Trueblood Reference, Twilight reference, Whumptober 2019, domestic snowbaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: I sigh, “we’ve talked about this, Snow. Remember how bereft you were when you confirmed that I don’t sparkle in the sun? There’s nothing to be gained from reading about fictional vampires.”- More self indulgent domestic Snowbaz fluff. Simon discusses his vampire research with Baz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Day 14: Tear Stained

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! This is out of order, I just came across it on my Tumblr (@fight-surrender). I had forgotten I'd written this one on my phone, so it wasn't in my Word Doc.

“Do you cry tears or blood?”

I nearly drop my teacup.

“What?” I stammer. Simon is on the sofa, curled up with a paperback. He’s been reading a lot lately.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you cry. I know you teared up when we watched The Lion King that time, but I figured I’d let you have your moment,” Simon replies. “I mean, I’m not going to give you shit for crying at _The Lion King_.”

“I did not cry at The Lion King.” I protest.

_I did cry at The Lion King_. When Mufasa died. And at the end. The moment was just so moving, circle of life and whatnot. I will not admit this to Simon. It was the animated version. I refuse at see the live action one.

Simon cocks his forehead at me and raises his eyebrows, “whatever you say, Baz. Anyway, blood or tears?”

“I cry real tears you dolt,” I huff.

I take a sip of tea. “Crowley, blood tears. That would give a whole new meaning to the term tear-stained wouldn’t it? If everyone cried blood? Weddings and funerals would be a blood bath." I set down my cup and look over at Simon. "Imagine all the girls at a Taylor Swift concert. It would be a disaster.”

“A twist on the red wedding, yeah?” Simon quips, meeting my eyes.

“Where did that even come from?” I ask, “what are you reading?”

“The Sookie Stackhouse books,” Snow replies. “It’s research.” 

I sigh, “we’ve talked about this, Snow. Remember how bereft you were when you confirmed that I don’t sparkle in the sun? There’s nothing to be gained from reading about fictional vampires.”

“But you would be so pretty if you sparkled. I still want to try that body paint thing,” Simon replies, wistfully.

“I’m already pretty and I’m not feeding your Twilight kink. Go find Edward Cullen.” I set my cup down and stretch my legs under the kitchen table. I need to get ready for class.

“Is he real then?” Simon looks up from his book.

I get up and walk over to the sofa to run my fingers through his curls. The action has become a habit. I feel like I can’t start my day without coming into contact like this. Like a good luck charm. It grounds me.

Simon tilts his head as I bend down to kiss the mole on his cheek. “Nope, you’re stuck with me.”

“Good.” Simon takes my hand and kisses it, smiling like he’s trying not to. “Cullen’s got no sense of humor and you’re vastly better looking.”

“Well that’s a relief then, I’ll leave you to it.”

Simon grins and resumes his book. “Oh one more thing — is silver toxic to you?”

“No, Snow, but I rather prefer a platinum band, if you’re looking.”

Simon turns a lovely shade of crimson and grins with half his mouth, looking at me sideways, “duly noted.”

I smile and walk to the bedroom.


End file.
